clash_of_the_titansfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PalodOro
Welcome Hi, welcome to Clash of the Titans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Clash2010.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ghost Leader (Talk) 10:19, January 26, 2012 Ressurection of Wiki Okay, cool. Unfortunately I've got a lot less time to work on things now than I did a couple months ago when I first began editing and adopted the wiki. Wikis I'm most active on right at the moment (besides this one) are God of War and Saints Row, but I can also be found on the Resident Evil, Medal of Honor, Assassin's Creed, and Ace Combat wikis. Ghost Leader 17:52, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I can do that. But, please, stop deleting from my talk page. Ghost Leader 13:01, February 1, 2012 (UTC) You've done a fantastic job, far better than I think I could have done. When I get a few minutes, I'm going to talk to the administrators at the God of War wiki and see what they'd think about becoming affiliates. I figure it'd be a good thing since both wikis are Greek mythology-based. I'm sorry I haven't been able to do much. All the credit here is yours for the taking, my friend. :D Ghost Leader 21:25, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation just means we link to their wiki on our main page and they link to us on their main page. It would hopefully drum up some activity. Ghost Leader No, I think I'm gonna leave them as is for now, since we don't really have any legitimate reasoning (e.g., abuse of authority by ending arguments in their favor) to strip them of their positions. As to restricting editing to administrators only, I'd have to say I'm not fully in agreement with that. It'll make vandalism nonexistent, sure, but it will also lock out those who want to contribute positively to the wiki, which I feel is a bit extreme as editing shouldn't be the privilage of a select few. Don't get me wrong, I totally agree with (what I presume to be) your reasoning of cutting off vandalism at the head and keeping the wiki as accurate as possible, but I think the same result could be achieved by only locking out anonymous editors (the source of, like, 99.9% of all wiki vandalism) rather everyone. Ghost Leader 09:39, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I'll be getting some free time pretty soon and I'll be able to do a bit more than I have been as of late. I was going to begin by rewriting The Legion page and sprucing up weapon pages (since ancient Greek military history is a strong point of mine). Do you have any objection to leaving Legion-related pages (e.g., Argive Sword, Argive Helmet, etc.) to me? Ghost Leader 09:02, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay, if you'd like to take on the whole thing, sure. I can instead take on any inter-wiki duties (e.g., searching out proper affiliates, spotlight requests, etc.), which will leave you more time to work on the wiki itself. I also wanted to ask a question: How come you removed the trivia on the Apollo page about Luke Evans portraying Zeus in Immortals? I feel it's prominent enough to deserve a mention. Well, since you're going to do the whole thing, I'll just go out and take all the credit for it now! No, j/k. :P Ghost Leader 06:51, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I had intended to go see it, but right now I don't know if I'm going to have the money to. That might change down the line depending on how much spare change I end up with when it comes out, though. What do you need done that requires bureaucrat rights? Ghost Leader 18:19, March 9, 2012 (UTC) California. Although I'd like to keep my exact location quiet for reasons of Internet safety. Ghost Leader 05:38, April 19, 2012 (UTC) And I would also like to say that we need to refrain from referring to editors from the God of War Wiki as "dweebs" and whatnot. It's not only bad for inter-wiki relations but also quite disrespectful, even to me, considering that the God of War games are responsible for flowering my interest in ancient Greece. Ghost Leader 06:36, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. I'm sorry, but in order to be spotlighted through the requests page a wiki needs to meet our Spotlight criteria, including having at least 200 non-stub content articles. I realize the timing is better now, and I'm sorry to have to say no. Please feel free to ask again when you've had a chance to build the wiki further. -- Wendy (talk) 04:55, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi. The criteria are there just to make the process fair; rather than a fuzzy "this is a good enough wiki for spotlighting" or "I like this one"... it's a set of quantified criteria. If you meet it you can get a spotlight for any wiki. So unfortunately, I can't "bend" the rules because they have to apply to everyone. ::I'm very sorry -- I understand how much you want to promote your wiki. You can make a blog to promote your wiki on Community Central if you would like. You may also want to check out the admin and founder area ... there may be people there who would be interested in helping out. Also some wikis do get spotlighted by the content team without doing a request; so there is always a small chance it will be spotlighted anyhow for the new shows. -- Wendy (talk) 02:31, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::To start with, the links in the dropdown menus can't be requested, only spotlight images on the "Around Wikia" section. The wikis in the links are chosen by the content team. If they feel that Clash of the Titans belongs up there they will put it there. :::The criteria for a spotlight is only for requested spotlights; all wikis spotlighted at their own request must meet it, and thus the page count (and all the rest of the spotlight criteria) must be met for you to request one. You can see that the wikis on that page (whether approved or not) are all being judged by the same criteria. :::However, many of the spotlighted wikis are chosen by the content team. Those do not have to meet the request criteria; the content team may be promoting a recent film or a new video game or something of that nature. So yes, you will see spotlights that don't meet the criteria, but in that case the wiki itself has not requested the spotlight. -- Wendy (talk) 01:59, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Videos Hi PalodOro, sorry for switching up the videos without asking you. They were Hi-Resolution videos to which Wikia has licensed access. It's usually better quality than what's on youtube, and we know for sure it won't be taken down (like sometimes happens with youtube videos). You don't have to use them, but they are better quality. let me know. ' PORTERFIELD ' 23:45, March 5, 2012 (UTC) More Questions Hi. Unfortunately I really don't have any input into the links that go into the menus, so I can't really help with that. In terms of the wiki I thought it generally looked very nice. You might want to strengthen the actor pages (see ) -- mant of those are stub length (shorter than 300 bytes). If you need ideas for more pages, what about creating pages for the places, buildings, or even objects (weapons for example) in the series? You could also do real world articles about any awards won, or any merchandise produced. -- Wendy (talk) 02:39, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Entertainment Menu Hi. I said this once before, but the "spotlight requests" page is ONLY for spotlights which go on the righthand and bottom "Around Wikia" modules of each page, with a little picture and caption. There is no way to request that your wiki be put in the top Entertainment menu, and, as a result, you are quite right that none of the "spotlight criteria" apply to those wikis. In terms of the actual spotlight wikis, the 200 page criteria (and the rest of the criteria) apply only to requested spotlights; there will always be spotlight wikis chosen by the content team which do not meet the criteria. You, however, requested a spotlight and thus had to meet the criteria the same as any other requestor to be approved. I gather at this point that you did not mean to request a spotlight at all, so this is sort of a moot point. -- Wendy (talk) 02:38, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I will explain this one more time. ::Wikis like the Abe Lincoln Vampire Hunter one are spotlighted by the content team and are not requested by the wiki. They are chosen by the content team. Like with the menu, there is no way to ask for this. ::If you want to ask for a spotlight you have to meet the requested spotlight criteria, including 200 pages. There is no way to ask for a spotlight except through the requests page and only wikis that meet the criteria are approved on that page. -- Wendy (talk) 02:49, March 13, 2012 (UTC) There is now a page about Gaia QueenHera1 11:14, March 25, 2012 (UTC)QueenHera1 Clash of the Titans video game I heard that you were the one who had put the Clash of the Titans: The Video Game page on "View Source Mode." If it wasn't, I was hoping to put the cast info for the video game there. I have seen some monsters in the video games that weren't in the movie like the Chimera (which had a different design than the one in the upcoming movie), the Skeleton King, the Basilisk, the Pride of Ixion, a Sand Serpent, Dioskilos, two Cyclopes, a Sand Worm, and Polyphemus. Just letting you know that. Rtkat3 (talk) 5:25, March 25 2012 (UTC) :We still have to find a way to add all those bosses and enemies info for the video game. Especially if the Creatures & Titans category is expanded this way. Shouldn't creatures and Titans be in separate page just in case Kronos isn't the only Titan to appear? MahaloVideoGames has a complete walkthrough of the game in case you want to brush up on adding a full synopsis for the video game. Rtkat3 (talk) 1:35, March 26 2012 (UTC) ::I am alright with that. The first think I plan to do is add the voice actors that did voice work in the video game. Then I'll consider adding the links to the bosses of that video game with one of them being Acrisius/Calibos. Sorry if your page got accidentally added to the category page. Rtkat3 (talk) 1:41, March 26 2012 (UTC) :::I might consider going to see "Wrath of the Titans" since me and my mother had rented the movie before it so that we can be ready when it comes out in theatres. If I am going to come up with the pages for some of the creatures, then the information that you removed from the Chimera and Cyclopes pages will have to be undone. Just FYI on that. Rtkat3 (talk) 1:55, March 26 2012 (UTC) ::::Although some of the bosses (namely the monster ones) I add are exclusive to the video game, what do you want the category to be called for anyone that appears in the video game and not in the movie? Rtkat3 (talk) 2:08, March 26 2012 (UTC) :Remember when I asked about the category for anyone who appeared in the video game? I had made one which ended up deleted alongside the boss monsters whose fight footage I have seen on YouTube. I haven't found a page that would list the enemy monsters in this video game. Wrath of the Titans comes out this Friday. If more familiar Titans appear in this film, I suggest that we split the creatures category from the Titans category. Rtkat3 (talk) 10:06, March 28 2012 (UTC) Hey there, I was just wondering how come every page cannot be edited. Whenever I try to, it says the page has been locked to prevent editing, and I have watched Wrath of the Titans and am trying to put in my knowledge. Please tell me what's going on. CaptainBarbossaThePrivateer 21:33, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Admin request Hi there. I am Chawk1993 and I'm a huge fan of Greek Mythology and I, like you have seen both the remake of Clash of the Titans and I have just seen Wrath of the Titans. I have noticed that so many articles on this wiki are so out of date. Now please don't take this out of context but I wish to become an admin on this wiki. I have a load of knowledge in the field of being an admin as I am an admin on the Merlin wiki and I'm hightly respected on that wiki. If you allow me to become an admin I can help you by updating the wiki and make this site a friendlier place. I do have one other request: I see that you have locked all of the pages so that only you can edit them. Please unlock them if you wish for more people to edit the wiki.Chawk1993 08:41, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Question Thanks for the info, but I just want to know why none of the articles are updated to include the Wrath of the Titans information. Most of the wikias I see are already filled the day of the release of the movie. They just add a spoiler template. I also agree with the user in front of me and I have spent most of my life on studying and reading Greece Mythology. ThisisaWikiaUser 05:51, April 5, 2012 (UTC)ThisisaWikiaUser Is there any rules or guidelines I should know. I'm new to this wikia, but they always have different rules. ThisisaWikiaUser 18:48, April 5, 2012 (UTC)ThisisaWikiaUser I want to add some stuff to the characters, but they are all locked. Can you please unlock them? ThisisaWikiaUser 19:00, April 5, 2012 (UTC)ThisisaWikiaUser I just wanted to add a few trivia to Perseus and Agenor. Perseus, the only nongod to wield all three (lightning, trident, and spear) and the Spear of Triam. Perseus is also one of the two ndemigods to touch one of them, the other being Agenor. I will like to do the rest of the weapons. But how do you add more pictures? ThisisaWikiaUser 22:54, April 5, 2012 (UTC)ThisisaWikiaUser Sorry for the confusion. I meant how do you add more than one photo to a page. For example, Bow and Arrows have two pictures. How can you add an extra one? ThisisaWikiaUser 20:59, April 6, 2012 (UTC)ThisisaWikiaUser I think I would rather stick to the weapons, mainly because I have no idea what pages you are talking about, but thanks. ThisisaWikiaUser 18:36, April 7, 2012 (UTC)ThisisaWikiaUser 'View Source Mode' on most pages Hey there, I know you have some reasons why you put mostly every page (except the new ones) on 'View Source Mode,' and they are pretty good ones, but it's not really helping edits is it? I mean no offence by this, but I think maybe you should unlock the pages so everyone can edit them. The actions why you bolcked the pages don't happen anymore, take the example of the new pages like The Spear of Triam, or Medusa's Head. There hasn't been any spamming, excessive editing (the only kind was me trying to build up the quality of those pages) or messing up as such. So please, I think the time for these measures has passed, as do many other Wikians. So please, consider what I ask. CaptainBarbossaThePrivateer 07:03, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Pages That Need Updating Ok. So I've read your message, but some of the pages need to be updated for Wrath of the Titans. Of course, I will make new and keep editing Weapons pages, but you need to edit those pages. These are the pages that need updating for the new movie: *Perseus *Andromeda *Agenor *Poseidon *Zeus *Hades *Ares *Hephaestus *Cyclopes *Kronos *Makhai *Minotaur *Chimera So now I completely understand why you locked the pages, and I'm going to leave a message on the wall of the leader of GoW Wikia. Hopefully this problem will be resolved. CaptainBarbossaThePrivateer 20:33, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Island of Kail Hi there. I'm just wondering why you deleted the Island of Kail page. It is not fanon because it is the island where Perseus, Andromeda and Agenor find Hephaestus and the Cyclopes. It's there home island. So why exactly did you delete the page? HephaestusThePrivateer 22:21, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Updating Needed Hi there. I have addressed this to you before, but you haven't responded yet so I'm saying it again. There are some pages that need updating for the new movie. I understand that you want 'View Source Mpde' on most pages, so can you please update most of the character articles so they have information regarding Wrath of the Titans. Please update them. HephaestusThePrivateer 06:12, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey PalodOro, I was just wondering if there were any problems with the last edits made on the wiki, do not want to cause any trouble, I see you have done a marvelous job on the wiki, I was an administrator, adopted the wiki almost 2 years ago, but left as I did not had access to internet service due to reduced income and because by house burnedSmallvilleantonio 22:40, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure man!Smallvilleantonio 03:12, May 6, 2012 (UTC) do not erase the article for Hesiod, please, he is indeed a character appearing on the videogame.Smallvilleantonio 17:57, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry, what do you mean? I see you managed to put the infobox movie on the pages? so for who is the question?Smallvilleantonio (Badass) 19:35, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I am doing fine! Thanks, just have not edit much lately as I do not have much new relevant information to add.Smallvilleantonio (Badass) 17:56, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module A Wikia Community Development Team member left a message on my talk page asking if I'd like him to install a Related Videos Module to the wiki. I have no problem with it, but I thought you should get a say as well, since you've done the vast majority of the work here. You can see an example of the module here. What do you think? Welcome addition or do you think we don't need it? Ghost Leader (talk) 23:20, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Since you hadn't responded yet, I went ahead and told him to install the video module. If you have any objection to it, we can further discuss it if need be. I get email notifications when my talk pages are edited, so I know when someone leaves me a message and I try to get back to them ASAP. ;) Ghost Leader (talk) 17:56, August 17, 2012 (UTC)